1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a storage device, a program for controlling the storage device, a method for controlling the storage device and a recording medium. Particularly, the present invention relates to a storage device for recording additional data in association with data to be recorded when the data to be recorded is divided into multiple blocks and recorded on a recording medium, a program for controlling the storage device, a method for controlling the storage device and a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
With a recent increase in demand for distribution of digital data, there have been developed methods for adding data for identifying digital data to the digital data. For example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 2001-518651 discloses a method for incorporating electronic watermarking data into digital data such as audio, video and image data.
Since the method of incorporating electronic watermarking data into digital data itself changes the original digital data, it is not appropriate to apply this method to digital data that cannot be changed, such as a program of an information processing system or accounting information. In such a case, therefore, a method of adding data to be used for identification of digital data without changing the digital data itself is desirable.